


Stray

by notsafeforplay



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 76
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, Hate Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Apocalypse, Rough Sex, Sex for Favors, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsafeforplay/pseuds/notsafeforplay
Summary: Corey Vargas was barely twenty and a drug-dealing college drop-out when his over-privileged parents dragged him into Vault 76. Twenty-five years of being trapped in propaganda hell haven't made him any nicer, and he's damn glad to be out.Glen Laurie was born in the vault, and signed up to be a security guard as soon as he turned eighteen. Aside from one chem cooking rebel without a cause, there wasn't a lot of crime to bust in the vault, so Glen was eager for Reclamation Day. But it turns out he's ill-equipped for the wasteland, and a year after leaving the vault, he slinks into Vargas's camp one rainy night, hungry and desperate for rad-Away. Vargas almost chases him back out into the rain, but then he finds a different use for the former bane of his existence.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Vargas is 45, Laurie is 19, and consent is *highly* problematic in the first part. Please don't read if age difference as a kink bothers you, or you're sensitive about consent issues. I would label this "dead dove do not eat" if not for the fact that not all is what it seems regarding consent.

The heavy rain on the corrugated iron sheets masked all sounds around the camp, but Vargas felt it, that prickle down his arms that told him there was something creeping around in the dark. He’d pulled up his shotgun, and it rested against the cinderblocks as he stirred the pot on the fire. 

He had learned two things since leaving the vault: how to feed himself, and how not to be killed. 

Then he heard it, real close now, the crack of a branch, the sudden silence of something freezing at the sound. Not a mutt or a bot, then, but a human, most likely, and a right fucking fool if they made that much noise. He spat, picked up the gun, and pointed it at the figure just as it emerged into the circle of light from his cooking fire. 

Wet and bedraggled, vault suit hanging loose around a short, skinny frame, blue eyes hungry and wide. A huffing laugh escaped Vargas as he recognized at face he never thought he’d see again. 

“Fuck me, it’s you. You don’t look so hot, Laurie.”

Officer Glen fucking Laurie. Vault security’s freshed, least bribable recruit. A vault baby, eyes as blue as their suits, raised on propaganda and weaned on smug idealism. It had been, what, a year since they’d left the vault? Laurie looked like shit warmed over, a mere shadow of his soft-cheeked, eager self. 

“Vargas,” Laurie croaked. “It’s so good to finally find someone from the vault.”

He said it, but there was doubt in his voice – probably because he had desperately hoped for anyone but the vault’s most notorious chem cook, and probably also because Vargas hadn’t lowered the gun yet. 

“Fuck off,” Vargas told him. It felt so fucking good, to be finally be able to tell him that. “It’s a whole wide world out there, and you’re nothing in it. Leave me the fuck alone.”

He saw the kid swallow. His pride, most likely. His hollow eyes wandered, to the cooking pot, the roof, the work bench, the stacks of boxes, the turret on the cliff above. “We’re both from the vault,” he said, disbelieving and desperate. “You can’t just… don’t you feel any loyalty towards your own home? Aren’t you… at least a little glad to see someone else made it?”

Now Vargas had to lower his gun, because he was having a good, long belly laugh. “I ain’t from the vault, you fucking idiot. I was born out here and boy, am I ever glad to be back.”

Laurie gave him a wounded look. Genuinely sad, like a year out here hadn’t entirely cured him of his ideals. Then he said, “Alright. Alright, I won’t bother you for long, Corey. But I… do you have water? Rad-Away? Anything would help.”

“And a hot meal and some brahmin milk before bed-time?” Vargas scoffed. “Who do you think I am, the Responders?” He looked him up and down, shaking his head. “How you gonna pay for it, huh?”

There’d been no money in the vault. Laurie looked at him as though he was still a stranger to the concept, mouthing the word ‘pay’ in shock. Then he shook his head. “I don’t have any caps. If that’s what you’re asking for. I was… robbed, a while back. They took everything I had. Even my gun.”

Vargas paused, cocking his head to the side. He waved him a little closer, looking him over critically once more. There were a few scrapes on him, yeah, fading bruises along his cheek bone and the corner of his mouth. “Raiders? You’re lucky that’s all they did.”

Laurie nodded miserably. “I’ve seen… there are cannibals,” he said softly. “Places where they hang up bodies on spikes. And those… ghouls and Scorched and… it’s bad out here. Real bad. I wish I could go back to the vault.”

“Fuck,” Vargas muttered. “Fuck, okay, you get a hot meal, but that’s it. Anything more, I will make you fucking pay for it.”

“I just told you, I don’t have – “

“You’re a warm body, ain’t you? You can suck my dick if you want rad-Away, that stuff ain’t easy to make.”

Laurie lifted his gaze in shock, wet, dark lashes lifting over blue eyes, and stared at him. Vargas grinned. “Yeah,” he said, patting the kid’s cheek. “I mean it.” 

*  
He was almost tempted to scoop a second helping into Laurie’s bowl, because he’d never seen someone so pathetically glad to be fed. In the vault, he’d been a strapping lad, a bit on the short side, but disgustingly fit and healthy. Now he looked like a starved and beaten mutt. 

The problem with mutts was, if you fed them scraps, they’d stick around, and then their friends would show up, and Vargas wasn’t a fucking animal shelter.  
“You done?” he asked. 

Laurie shivered. He looked like he wanted to lick the bowl, but he didn’t, keeping it on his knees, fingers clenched around it as he closed his eyes for a couple of seconds and then said, in a very small voice, “You have rad-Away?”

“I told you what it’ll cost you – “

“Yeah. I… I don’t know how,” Laurie stammered. “I’ve never… not with a man. I mean… not with a girl, either. But I can try.”

Vargas found himself skidding to a halt, internally. This was a fucking chasm, wasn’t it. A dark, filthy pit to jump into. He hated Laurie. Had hated him, back in the vault, a smug kid thinking he knew better, like throwing him in the brig wasn’t bad enough, he needed a lecture from a child of eighteen, too. And it wasn’t like he hadn’t lied and stolen and killed, but this was… this would be bad, even for him. On the one hand, the kid was offering. His choice. And fuck, but he looked good, better somehow now that he was all scruffy and beaten, and Vargas hadn’t had anyone touch his dick in months. But on the other hand, what choice did Laurie have? He was clearly shit at surviving out here, and honestly, Vargas wanted to hear his story, wanted to know how someone could fuck up this badly. Then again, if he was giving the kid a choice between ending up as raider chow and sucking his cock for some chems, then he was doing him a favor, wasn’t he?

No, he fucking wasn’t. But he was still gonna do it. 

“Yeah?” he found himself saying. “Then get over here and try.”

Laurie flinched. “You’re not going to give me the rad-Away first?”

“No. It’ll make you sick, and I don’t want you puking on my dick. Suck me and swallow, and I’ll clean you up and let you sleep here, too.”

Or he might laugh in his face and toss him out on his ass after, Laurie knew that. But he also knew he had to risk it. Slowly, he put aside the bowl, and got up, moving around the fire stiffly, before sinking into an awkward crouch in front of Vargas. He was flushing already, mortified and nervous, and fuck, but Vargas was a bad guy, because this was making him hard already. He got up, right in Laurie’s face, and unbuckled his belt, pulling out his dick to give it a few hard strokes. Laurie stared at it like he’d never seen one before, the thick base and tapering length, foreskin pulling back from the flushing tip, the rough coils of dark hair at the base, peppered with grey. Vargas laughed at the face the kid made, and took a half-step closer, angling the head towards Laurie’s parting lips. “Give it a lick.”

Instead Laurie bit his lip and made a noise, a fucking whimper, and whispered, “A lick?”

“I’ll fuck your fucking face in a moment, don’t worry, but I want you to at least pretend you’re making an effort.”

Laurie leaned closer slowly, then his tongue snuck out, pink and wet, and the hot tip of it touched Vargas’ dick and slowly, tentatively moved up, almost to the hood. “Fuck yeah, now do it again with some feeling.”

He did it, a little less shaky this time, tilting his head closer and giving Vargas the flat of his tongue, and then again, without having to be prompted, and he found himself twitching for more. He saw the kid pull back, and grabbed his chin, keeping him close. Squishing his cheeks a bit, forcing him to open up, and fuck, he was going to hell for this, but they had a place reserved for him anyway. 

Laurie gasped as he pushed between his lips, eyes watering already. “Suck on it. Come on, yeah, get a taste.” Vargas rocked his hips, pushing just a little further, but it was good, he wasn’t half bad at this for a virgin, nervous but trying his best, and making soft little sounds that were going to haunt Vargas’ filthy mind for the rest of his life. He fisted the base, trying to make it last, trying to keep it slow, pushing deeper whenever he felt Laurie loosen up a little, until the kid choked for real, twisting out of his grasp. 

“Had enough?” Vargas scowled. Fucking tease, if he pulled out now – but Laurie swallowed, sniffing, and shook his head. 

“It’s very big, I can’t – I can’t take all of it,” he said timidly. 

Well, fuck. “Say that again.”

Laurie looked up at him, cheeks coloring even darker, lips plush and wet, and said, “It’s… very big. Your dick. I can’t –“

Vargas dug a hand into the damp, shaggy mop of dark blonde hair and twisted Laurie’s head back sharply. “Again.”

This time, Laurie whimpered. And not because he was hurting him – the kid was arching his back beautifully, and through the tight vault suit, Vargas could see how hard he was. “It’s – very big – Sir. Your cock is very big.”

“Fuck,” Vargas hissed. “Fuck, don’t call me that – you little bitch, you're getting off on this.”

Laurie shook his head, or tried to, held in place by Vargas’ tight grip on him. “I don’t,” he lied, “it’s not – “

“Shut up and take it.” This time, Vargas didn’t give him any space to adjust. Just pressed the head against the little whore’s lips and thrust in, groaning at the wet and ready heat enveloping him, the awkward gag, the muffled moan. He fucked his mouth, hitting deep, twisting his hair harder around his fingers as he held him in place. “Touch yourself,” he ordered him. “Touch yourself, bitch, I want you to come while I fuck your mouth.”

Laurie fumbled, eyes wet and red, his mouth stretched wide around Vargas cock, and yeah, he was right, it was big, but he was taking it beautifully, like he’d been born for it, and touching himself as he was told, rubbing through the vault suit, bucking into it, driving himself just a little deeper onto Vargas’ cock.  
The kid came before he did, lasting only a minute like his, his loud moan choked by cock as he curled forward around himself. Vargas let go of his hair after a moment, pulling out. His cock was coated in spit, so thick it dripped off him, a long thread of it still connecting him to Laurie’s abused lips. He seizing the younger man’s chin again, making him look up. Ruined mouth, glassy, tear-filled eyes, gasping softly for air, fuck, yeah, it only took a couple of firm jerks for him to come in thick stripes over the boy’s pretty face, painting his cheeks and lips, then pushing into his mouth against for the second load, right there on his tongue. 

“Swallow,” Vargas barked, “fucking swallow it.”

He was doing it already, blindly, swallowing and nuzzling on his dick. A bit from the first shot was sticking to his lashes, and Vargas wiped it off, dragging his fingers through his cum before pushing them in alongside his softening dick, feeling the kid lick them clean as well. 

With a groan, he dropped back into his folding chair. “Yeah, that’ll do,” he laughed. “That’ll fucking do for a dose of rad-Away.”

Laurie just sat there, on his haunches, thighs still spread wide, probably a mess inside his suit, face like a crime scene, and didn’t say anything. For a second or two, Vargas was worried. If the kid started crying for real, not just tears from choking on cock, he didn’t know what he would do. Feel like a monster, he suspected, and maybe shoot him and bury the body… or be cursed to live with him for the rest of his life, trying to atone. 

But all Laurie said was, sounding surprised and ashamed, “I’ve… I came.”

Vargas laughed. “Yeah. So you’re a little slut. Ain’t no problem out here, it’s working out fine for you so far.”

He got up, tucking himself in, and walked over to his chemistry station. On the way there, he hand Laurie a rag and a bottle of tarberry moonshine. “Not too much,” he warned. “Drink and rad-Away don’t mix. Just rinse your mouth if you need it.”

He heard him unplug the bottle, and after a moment, take a swig, but no spitting. He was still sitting there when Vargas came back, the bottle resting between his legs, looking dazed and a mess, even though he had cleaned his face a little, at least. “Here, gimme your arm.”

Vargas had planned to give him the chems and let him take care of it, not to play nurse, but here he was, hooking him up to the IV, remembering training from a life-time ago. “Takes an hour,” he told him. “Here’s a bucket if you gotta puke.”

He laid down on his bedroll for a smoke, then after a few minutes switched on the radio to make the patter of the rain less lonely. Kid didn’t have his pip-boy anymore, he noted, of course not, that’d be the first thing those raiders would take. If they had been raiders. Just robbing him and letting him go, that sounded more like some folks just making a living. 

“This really your first time?” Vargas asked him.

Laurie took a long time to reply, like he’d fallen asleep already. Then he said, in a tight voice, “Yeah. I never… had time for a girlfriend, in the vault.”

“And no time to suck dicks, either. Yeah, I remember you working your little ass off making my life harder.”

“I’m not… I like girls.”

“Hah. Keep lying to yourself, kiddo. You liked my dick just fine, despite… everything.”

Silence. A ‘sorry’ dangled at the edge of Vargas’ tongue, but he didn’t say it. He dozed off on that thought, jerking awake again as he felt something move close, his hand on the machete under his pillow. Laurie, crouching, shivering. “Hey, uh – do you have another blanket?”

He did, way at the bottom of one of the lock boxes, but he didn’t want the kid to see where he kept the keys, and he didn’t want to get up. So Vargas scooted back, making room on the bedroll, and lifted his own heavy blanket a bit. “Share or bust.”

Laurie bit his lip, looking away, and then crawled under the blanket without looking at Vargas and without a thanks. Asshole, Vargas thought, not sure if he meant himself or the kid. He pulled him closer, the blanket wasn't made for two, and then, just to be mean, he pushed his knee between Laurie's thigh, rubbing a little against his ass. He felt Laurie's breath hitch, and snorted. "Sorry, ain't that young anymore. Sleep. And don't fucking snore."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This might be the second part of two, or there might be more. No cliffhangers, though, this works as a standalone so far. 
> 
> And yeah, it does earn the "enemies to lovers" tag at the end there.

Vargas woke before dawn. Something had roused him, and it wasn’t the urge to piss. The cold and the creeping mist, he thought, and the lack of a warm body pressed against his side. 

He sat up. The kid was gone, nowhere to be seen, and his first thought was, fuck, you’ve been had. But a quick visual inventory told him that nothing obvious was missing from his stores. Not even the shotgun was gone, and it was right there, out in the open, within arm’s reach. 

He waited for a bit, huddled under the blanket in a foul mood, until the morning stupor and the jolt of adrenaline had fought it out and he actually felt awake. Laurie was actually gone gone, he’d run off, probably as soon as he felt rested enough or when the rain let up. And the little idiot had been either too afraid or to honorable to steal anything. What was that feeling? Yeah, disappointment. He was disappointed he would get his cock sucked before breakfast.

Once he was up, he went about his day a little slower than usual. Made sure all the traps and turrets were up, rearranged some stuff just in case Laurie was smarter than he looked, and didn’t stay out long. But the camp was undisturbed when he returned with a dog carcass and some scrap. Same thing the next day, and the day after he said fuck it, and went about business as he usually did. 

On the evening of the fifth day, Laurie was back. Slinking along the perimeter like a hungry dog again, before walking up to the shelter of the camp. He didn’t say anything, just stood there in his ragged blue jumpsuit looking pitiful and dazed. 

Vargas scowled at him for a long moment, then asked, “You want something?”

“I’ll do it,” Laurie said. “Whatever you want me to.”

The fucking assumption that he’d been wanting something from this guy for the last five days rankled. Maybe he should make him beg for scraps, crawl in the mud, kiss his boots. But out of the kindness of his heart, Vargas said, “Eat something. I don’t want you passing out on my dick.”

He watched the kid scarf down half a shank of mutt, fingers greasy and greedy, and down so much water he was out of breath after, and then he watched him get down on his knees and suck his dick. He didn’t jerk himself off this time, and Vargas lasted much longer, fucking in and out of his mouth, enjoying the slick, soft slide over greasy lips, the way Laurie’s lashes fluttered and a faint frown knit his brow as he got light-headed and his jaw started to ache. “Swallow,” he grunted, when he felt his orgasm building, and this time he came inside, and watched him gag and swallow all of it. 

It was serviceable, a decent blowjob from someone with no experience, but somehow it wasn’t as fucking stellar as the first time. 

“Can I sleep now?” Laurie asked, as Vargas sat back down. He looked like he might not have had a proper rest in a week. But he was hard inside his vault suit nonetheless, youth persisting despite everything. 

“No,” Vargas told him. “Come here. Closer. Yeah.”

He ran his knuckles along the curve of Laurie’s cock. The kid was short and underfed, but his cock wasn’t small, and his balls sat full and heavy against Vargas’ palm as he cupped him and gave them a squeeze, enjoying the was Laurie started with a high-pitched gasp. “Stop – “

“Not looking to hurt you. Sucking my dick was payment for dinner. You wanna share my bed, you let me get a look at what I’m buying.”

Laurie’s fingers slipped on the zipper several times as he pulled it down. He was all skin and grime and muscle underneath, not a bit of baby fat left, dangerously thin around the middle, and still as pale as a vault-tec ad. His nipples were pink, taut in the cold evening breeze, and his cock was the same lovely shade. But fuck, he badly needed a bath. “Turn around,” Vargas told him. “Take it all off.”

He watched him pull the suit off his arms, watched it dangle at his hips as he bent down for his boots, then the lovely, unconscious shimmy of his ass as he peeled as he pulled out of the legs, and then stood there, shivering, in just his underwear. Vargas laughed. “Finally got mine for all those strip searches. Did you want to suck my cock back then? You should have said.”

“It’s cold,” Laurie complained, ignoring the tease. Or trying to distract him from that question. “Can I put it on again?”

“No.” Vargas got up, carrying his biggest pot to the pump, and filled it with water. The kid obeyed him, though clearly miserable, standing on the deck shivering and lost in his grimy underpants as Vargas put the water onto the fire. “C’mere,” he told him, sitting down again, and this time, he pulled him into his lap.  
Laurie went down with another gasp, flailing, and it took some manhandling to get him to sit how Vargas wanted him, straddling his thighs, front to front. He could see how much the pose embarrassed Laurie, and how badly he wanted to press closer to whatever heat he could leech of Vargas. 

He spread his legs a little wider, forcing Laurie to do the same, and squeezed his ass. “You stick around long enough,” he told him, “I’m gonna fuck you proper. My cock in your little asshole. I bet it’s filthy right now, huh?”

He dipped his fingers into Laurie’s crack and the boy squirmed, arching his back and trying to get away. Vargas dragged him closer, buried his other hand in his hair to keep a hold of him, and rubbed against the little tightly puckered nub of his hole, fuck, so tight, he was clenching it shut so hard. “C’mon, it’s just my finger,” he murmured against Laurie’s neck, “you’re gonna take much more than that, huh?” 

Laurie’s erection was jutting against his belly now, still hard, but he cried out, twitching away from Vargas’ fingers, “Please – don’t – “

Vargas let go off his hair, unbalancing him, and the kid nearly tumbled off his lap. “Don’t? You rather I tell you to do it yourself? Sit in my lap and prepare yourself? Hmm? Bet you’ve done it before, fingered yourself right open, but never with anyone watching.”

“No!” Laurie shook his head in denial, biting his lip, and whimpered as Vargas circled his hole, drumming the blunt tip of his finger against the sweet spot. “Ple-ease – “

“Touch yourself,” Vargas ordered. “I wanna see you come.” 

He wouldn’t, shaking his head again, squirming in his lap until Vargas got fed up and grabbed the kid’s wrist, forcing his hand down to his cock. It was half-hearted at first, tentative, and he had to smack Laurie’s ass to keep him going, but by the time the water was close to boiling, he was two fingers deep in the kid’s ass and watching him spill his load with a desperate full body shudder before collapsing, forehead resting on Vargas’ shoulder as he gasped for breath. He whimpered again as Vargas pulled out his fingers. “It’s going to be a tight fucking ride.” He glanced at his fingers, grimacing, and shoved the kid gently off his lap to pull the pot off the fire and get the soap and some rags. 

Later, when he lay under the blanket in a ragged T-shirt, not new but washed, smelling of soap, eyes drooping, the kid said, “Thank you.”

“Fuck off,” Vargas told him, because what the hell. Thank you. That was the last thing he deserved. 

*

He had morning wood like a proper nineteen-year-old, and Vargas started the next day by sucking him off as Laurie lay gasping and wide eyed on the bedroll, fingers clenching in the blanket, his cock a sweet, hard curve in Vargas’ mouth. 

Afterwards, he curled onto his side as Vargas got up and spat in the grass, and asked, “Why… why did you do that?”

“You want breakfast, don’t you?” Vargas muttered. "You just paid for it." Didn’t fool even Laurie, because the kid looked doubtful for a moment, but then turned away in embarrassed silence while Vargas angrily stacked up wood for the cooking fire. 

Laurie kept his mouth shut, though, didn’t ask any more questions, because he really did want breakfast. He wolfed down more than his share of razorgrain gruel, and for a minute or two, he looked so happy he might cry.

“I’m going out,” Vargas told him. “Scrapping. Stay or go, I don’t give a crap, but if you steal I’m gonna come for you, and if you stick around for dinner, you’re gonna earn it.”

There was no immediate reply, and as he got his gear together, Laurie just sat there, hunched, gnawing at his lip, but then he asked, “Are you… if I stay, are you really going to do what you said last night?”

Vargas leaned close, and Laurie tried to lean back as far as he could, wide-eyed and flushing. “I’m going to fuck your tight little ass til you don’t know the Overseer’s name, yeah. You think about that while I’m gone.” 

*

He’d said to scare him away. Getting his rocks off was fine, but he wasn’t looking for company, especially not a constant reminder of being trapped in the goddamn vault for 25 years. Sure, out here he’d probably be dead by now, but honestly, Vargas would have preferred dying with the rest of the poor fuckers out here to being locked up in propaganda hell with his parents and a bunch of other over-privileged assholes. 

In a sense, you couldn’t blame Laurie for being so unbearably patriotic, he’d never known anything else, but there were enough vault babies who hadn’t turned out like him. They’d been Vargas’s most adventurous customer base, always looking for a fresh kick, not just something to dull the pain of loss and memory.   
He didn’t want to come home to Laurie, but the thing was, now that he had said it, he was also thinking about it the whole day: that sweet little ass, just waiting for him. 

It was a long day, walking all the way down to the lake to meet up with some Blood Reavers and selling them his wares, jet and psycho and stims, a few healing salves, buffout, good business. Couldn’t deal with them without sampling some of his stuff, they were paranoid that way, and wouldn’t respect him otherwise. By the time he walked back up the valley to the camp, the sun was shining golden through the trees and he felt the hollow aftertaste of psycho, and a craving for more. No dinner tonight, he thought, he’d just shoot up and then jerk off for hours. 

But the camp wasn’t deserted. Sitting at the edge of the deck, nervously kicking his legs and turning this way and that, was Laurie. Still in the loose T-shirt Vargas had given him last night, and a pair of old jeans, fuck, he’d gone through the stash, hadn’t he? The nerve. And barefoot, some other part of Vargas insisted, barefoot, and he’d cooked dinner, the smell was clear in the air, like some little hick housewife, like he thought he could get out of earning his keep on his knees that way. Anger and lust coiling in his belly, Vargas trudged up the hill, and when Laurie spotted him, he jumped up to his feet, like a dog hearing his master in the driveway, and then hesitated, his whole body tensing. 

“Are you okay?” the kid asked when Vargas was a few feet away. 

“Peachy.” Fuck. He wanted to grab the chem cooler and just fuck himself up, till he was screaming with the good stuff and didn’t give a shit about that innocent, worried face. Shove him down to his hands and knees, face pressed against the floor, and just plow his ass for an hour or two. The thought of the kid sobbing his name made Vargas dig his nails into his palm.

Instead, he shrugged off his jacket, tossed it over the chair, and looked into the pot over the fire. “Fucking – how deep into my stores did you get?”

For maybe the first time in his life, Glen Laurie looked a bit shifty. “I… you were gone a long time.”

Blamco Mac and Cheese. “You get homesick for the vault or something?”

“There are instructions on the package,” Laurie admitted. 

Vargas laughed, still feeling hollow but a little less so. “You little idiot. No wonder you nearly starved out there.”

The food tasted like glue, but that was probably not Laurie’s fault. Vargas wasn’t hungry, psycho killed all instincts except the few that it heightened, and after a few spoonfuls, he threw the rest back into the pot. Laurie, interestingly, also didn’t seem hungry. He gulped down a few bites, then sucked in his lower lip and poked at the rest with his spoon, until finally he mumbled, “I found some salve on the chem station.”

Fury welled up sharply at the idea of Laurie poking around his most valuable tools and messing everything up, but before Vargas could decide whether to slap him or punch him or grind his stupid face into the hot cinderblocks, the younger man looked up, a flush darkening his cheeks, and said, “I used it to prepare myself.”

Fuck. It was a gut punch, and then the rage reversed into lust, and before he knew it, Vargas was on his feet, dragging the kid up as well, grinning down at his startled face before kissing him. Hard and rough, grinding their mouths together, yeah, this he was hungry for. “Prepared yourself? Fingered your little ass thinking about me, that’s what you mean, yeah? I misjudged you, didn’t I, all that perky vault boy attitude was just for show, hiding what a little slut you really are, huh?”

“I’m not your slut,” Laurie said, breaking away from him angrily, hands balled to fists, the flush on his face deepening even more. “I would never - this is your fault. All of this! You should never have been allowed in the vault.”

Vargas didn’t believe a word he said. Defiant, the kid was even more delicious. He licked his lips, grinning, and jerked his chin at the bedroll. “Yeah, yeah, you think I wanted in? Hands and knees, and then we’ll see how eager you got while I was gone.”

Laurie tensed all over, and for a moment, Vargas as certain the kid was gonna swing at him instead. He braced himself to side-step, but then Laurie’s shoulders hunched and he turned, walking stiffly to the bedroll, and got down on his knees, hands clenching on his thighs, not bending over as told. Struggling with his pride, and that was just – that made it better, Vargas thought, with a savage twist of hunger, that was just the cherry on top, he didn’t want a meek little pet, but this? Who’d have thought vault boy would be so fun to play with?

He followed him under the shack roof, ruffling Laurie’s hair. Fine and fair, and a nice length to pull. “So you want to do this the hard way. Hands and knees, I said.” He gave him a cuff to the back of his head to emphasize, but the kid didn’t yield, he stayed upright, biting his lower lip and staring ahead, and Vargas laughed to himself. 

Good. 

It was a struggle, pushing him down, and the psycho sang in his blood as his muscles strained. Laurie gasped in protest, yelping at the way his hair was being pulled, and finally whimpered, “Stop, stop, I’ll do it, Corey, please.” 

“Who the fuck told you to call me that?” 

“It’s your name,” Laurie groaned, his cheek pressed against the wood floor, trying to look up at Vargas. “I – it was in your file." 

Vargas scoffed. It was the name his parents gave him, sure, but no one had called him that in years. “It ain’t what you’re going to call me when you come, got it? Take off your pants and let me see your little ass.”

Laurie tried to push up into his hands, and Vargas shoved him down again just for fun, but he kept his head down after that, and reached back awkwardly to unbutton his jeans and push them down. He was wearing the underpants that Vargas had given him the night before along with the shirt. Grey and worn out briefs, and Vargas tested the strength of the faded fabric by bunching them in his hand and tugging sharply before pulling them down. 

“Fuck, you weren’t kidding,” he said, clicking his tongue. “Look at that pink little hole. You didn’t just slick yourself up for me, you had some fun, huh? How many fingers did you put in?”

Laurie sucked in a sharp breath, trying to turn away to hide his face, and Vargas slapped his round ass sharply. “No, no, no, you’re not getting out of this. Don’t wanna talk? Show me.”

For someone playing so coy, Laurie was remarkably quick to obey. He reached back, moaning softly before he even touched the puffy, puckered skin and then pushed in two fingers at once, circling them around in the grease left by the healing salve. He didn’t go deep, but it still looked fucking delicious, and not at all like the fumbling of a first-timer. 

Vargas let go of his hair, testing, and as expected, Laurie stayed right where he was. He kept going, teasing himself with his fingers, ass pushed up in the air and face on the mat, and when Vargas slid his hand between Laurie’s legs, cupping his balls, Laurie rocked back against him with a moan. 

“Where did you learn how to get off like that, hm?” Vargas asked idly. “Or did you like me fingering your ass so much that you did it all day long, slut?”

“No!” Laurie’s protest was another ragged moan, muffled against the bedroll, and then, his voice was tight with shame. “There was… in your file. There was a holo.”

A what now – oh. Oh fuck. It came back suddenly, like a jet flashback. Fuck, that was, what, ten years ago? Fifteen? No, longer, he’d been twenty-two, maybe twenty-three, and he’d done it not to make money, just to get back at his parents. He knew the holo wouldn’t last long on the vault’s black market before it made its way to security. And they would hush it up, but the rumors would remain, and get back to his parents eventually. Corey Vargas, star of Vault 76’s only gay porno. 

Yeah, an interested party could probably learn how to finger themselves from that. 

“You little dog,” Vargas laughed. “When did you get a hold of that? Before you started hounding me about my chem business?”

The kid nodded. His fingers had stopped moving, but his ass hadn’t got the message yet, the ring of muscle fluttering greedily around them. Vargas left his balls alone, running his fingertips up the little strip of smooth, hairless skin and pushed one finger in alongside Laurie’s. The kid jumped at the intrusion, clenching tightly, and tried to pull away his hand, but Vargas grabbed his wrist, keeping it there. “Ah-ah. So you’re a fan. Did you want to be one of the guys in the video? Fuck my skinny delinquent ass like they did? Thought maybe if you threw me in jail enough times, I’d suck your fat cock? Come on, admit it.”

“Yeah,” Laurie sobbed. “Yeah I – it was so – I watched it so many times – “

“’course you did. Wasn’t anything like it in there, was there? You poor little thing, must’ve been fucking awful being your age and not having any skin mags or titty bars. Bet you weren’t even queer to begin with, you just couldn’t stop thinking about cocks and ass after seeing that dirty flick.”

“Yes!” 

“So this is a dream come true. Almost. Ain’t me on my knees, but this is the next best thing, huh?”

Vargas pulled out his finger, wiping the sticky salve on Laurie’s ass, and freed his cock from his pants. He had a steady, painful hard-on, psycho dick, and the tip was an almost unhealthy purple. “Fuck, this is gonna feel good.”

Laurie twisted, looking back anxiously over his shoulder, his mouth dropping open at the sight of Vargas’ dick, and he whined like a dog when he felt it stretching him open. The head went in easy with all the slick, but then he tightened up. “Fuck, yes,” Vargas grunted, “Can you feel it? Popping your cherry, yeah, say goodbye to your virgin ass. Mmm that’s it, take it, fuck, I wish I had a camera, bet I wasn’t nearly that pretty, you’d be a fucking star.”

He slid home at last, balls deep inside that tight ass, and Laurie was biting his fist now, making amazing little sounds as Vargas fucked him. The slide of his cock in and out of him, stretching him, looked so good. It made him feel huge, huge and powerful, like he had the world’s biggest dick.

“Please,” Laurie gasped, “please, please – “

“Please what? You want more? That’s what you’re getting.”

He had a rhythm now, jacking his hips hard and fast, his head racing and sweat running down his back, and he stopped talking, just grit his teeth and closed his eyes and listened to Laurie’s moans become breathy and soft. At one point he cried out, his ass tightening, and Vargas heard himself laugh as he fucked harder. Right through the kid’s climax, not giving him a break, and after that the whines turned more desperate, pained, his body offering no more resistance. 

It seemed to last forever, and his orgasm was just as drawn out, shooting load after load deep inside. At last, Vargas dropped down, pulling Laurie with him, up into his lap and against his chest as he leaned against the wall. He felt it too, now, dully, the pain of raw skin and burning muscles, growing more noticeable as the psycho bottomed out. 

Laurie was still gasping for air, and still whining softly as he did so, sitting on Vargas’s softening cock. “No more,” he begged, “no more, I can’t… it’s so... god, it’s so much…”

“Up,” Vargas told him, when he had caught his breath. Laurie needed a clap on the ass to obey, and then he rose up with shaking thighs, both of them hissing as Vargas’s cock slid out. He put a hand on the kid’s chest, steadying him, and reached down, crooking two fingers into the sloppy mess he’d made of Laurie’s ass. The kid cried out in protest, but was too spent to fight him. 

“Hush. You did good,” Vargas murmured. He checked, but the slick on his fingers was just his cum, thick and milky, no blood. “Good boy. C’mon, breathe.”

His knees ached, Laurie was heavy in his lap, but Vargas let him stay there, petting his sweaty chest, the short, soft blonde hair on his thighs. He helped him untangle his legs from his pants, and then, ignoring their filthy state, laid down on the bedroll, kicking off his own pants. 

With his head empty, fucked stupid and half-asleep, it felt so good to lie tangled up with another human being, a warm body in his arms, so close their sticky parts felt glued together, both of them smelling the same. The feeling snuck up on him before he knew it, and then he let it happen, because it wasn’t pain or anger or fear, and he couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so wiped out in a good way. 

Laurie’s lips moved against his collar-bone. He’d turned around at some point, Vargas realized, lying on his chest like a girl. “Is it going to keep feeling like this?” he mumbled. 

“Your tush?” Vargas hazarded. “Ha, feels like you ain’t ever gonna walk straight again, don’t it? Don’t worry. It’ll be fine. Remember that holo? I had three guys railing my ass like that, and I’m still good. A little sore tomorrow maybe.”

“Oh.”

“What, you disappointed? That crap about popping your cherry, that’s just bullshit. Girls, yeah, but taking it up the ass don’t make you a girl.” He ran his fingers through Laurie’s hair, letting the lank strands fall down. “The rest? I don’t know. You gonna shoot me in my sleep?”

“Wh-what?” Laurie lifted his head, staring at him. 

Vargas gestured at the shotgun. “I’m gonna conk out in ten minutes, tops. After what I just did, I wouldn’t be surprised. Aim for the eyes, s’all I’m saying. Don’t wanna wake up a cripple.”

“I’m not…” His mouth twisted a bit in distaste. “I’m not a murderer.”

“Yeah, you vault cops didn’t shoot to kill. Not like the real deal.” Vargas took a deep breath, opening his eyes to the night. It whispered and hummed with life, insects and creatures, the soft song of the post-war world. No cars, no planes, no sirens, no music or TVs blasting, no neighbors shouting through thin walls. Fucking West Virginia. He missed cities, so damn much. But Laurie didn’t know. The biggest town Laurie had ever seen was a sterile mouse trap in the ground, a fucking propaganda doll house full of prisoners who thought they were the lucky ones. 

“Wasn’t your fault,” Vargas said, though it made him sick to admit it. “None of it. The vault. The overseer, all that bullshit. Less your fault than any of ours. No fucking excuse to treat you like that.”

It was the tape. Knowing that this kid had found the tape in his file and watched it, and learned something about himself that no one and nothing in the vault was going to teach him. All they were taught in school was how to fucking breed, repopulate the world, and they weren’t even told there was anything besides that, just pop out those babies, nothing else to see. He’d made the tape out of spite, out of boredom, and it had somehow passed through the years and pried one soul from the grasp of mad patriotism, and that knowledge felt like a stone in his belly. 

His father’s voice, a cold echo. I’ve never been so disappointed, son, as when I see you waste yourself and your talents. If you’d only applied yourself to anything other than filth…

Fuck him, fuck him for being right. 

“I never understood why you were so angry,” Laurie said softly, and then, to Vargas’s shock, laid his head down on his chest again, wrapping one arm around his side. Like telling him to shoot him was the same as permission to hug him. “Not until I came out here and saw… the way things were.”

Vargas sucked in a rough breath. His lungs felt tight, like years of smoking catching up with him, and he fought it, fought to steady his voice before he spoke again. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“There are… when you go into people’s houses. Read their books. Their terminals. It’s… different from the vault. Like your tape. I don’t know why my parents never told me.”

“Because they were scared,” Vargas sighed. “Most folks in there were fucking scared out of their minds. Going mad with being locked up. Buying into vault-tec’s crazy was the lesser evil.”

“But not you.”

“You’re so fucking wrong you wouldn’t believe it,” Vargas laughed. “If I hadn’t been a coward, I’d have stayed out here when the bombs dropped.” He took a deep breath. “So. You sound pretty okay.”

He felt the kid squirm, and then nod. “Yeah, I… this isn’t bad, right? Wanting to… to get hurt and pushed around and… and letting you use me like a girl… that’s okay? People used to do this, before the vault.”

He wanted to lie to him. Say yes. Not to fuck with him, not because it would keep him from getting shot, but because the thought was absurd and beautiful, the whole country full of queers and masochists, living their perverted lives in peace, whips and chains out in the open, selling dildos at a Tupperware party, dropping acid in front of their neighbors, a shelf full of pornos in the living room. 

“People used to get locked up for this,” Vargas said darkly. “Guys like me. But you… really want it like this?”

“I. Um. You said… you know the thing you said, about me hoping you’d… suck my dick if I arrested you. That’s… I. If we switched places sometimes. Can we do that?”

For a full thirty seconds, Vargas didn’t breathe, because he was imagining it in glorious detail: showing Laurie how to slam psycho, walking him through it, and then letting him fuck his throat, his ass, maybe a pair of handcuffs, fuck. At his age, he could probably do it all night. 

“If you get very lucky,” he grunted, but maybe his shortness of breath gave it away because Laurie made a happy noise, burrowing against Vargas’ chest. 

He put an arm around him, stroking his back, soft skin, no scars there yet. Down to the swell of his ass, and Laurie shivered against him, pulling up one knee across Vargas’ legs, spreading for him as he trailed lower, fingers curling against Laurie’s asshole. He pushed one in, not hard to imagine how tender it felt, and swirled it around, feeling the trickle of cum still leaking from him. But he was lose, no protest, no tension, just a small moan, pushing back against the finger. Vargas pulled back, patting Laurie’s butt, and rested his hand there. 

They should have put on some clothes, nothing like getting woken up in the middle of the night to fight bloatflies with your pants down, but Vargas dozed off, napping for several hours until he got up and put on his briefs, ate a bowl full of cold, congealed blamco, drank half a liter of water and pulled down some of the boxes to get the one that had the other blanket. He threw it on top of both of them, resting on his elbow for a moment to look down at Laurie, his face in the dim light of the lamp, soft lips open in sleep, freckles on his nose, a dusting of stubble, darker than the hair on his head, the slight sheen of sweat and oil on his cheeks. Same age as he had been, when the world ended. 

He put out the lamp and curled around Laurie. The younger man twitched, briefly, then softened again into sleep. Peaceful, trusting, warm. Like this was every bit as safe as the vault. He’d be fine. Vargas would keep him around, would teach him what he needed to know, would satisfy his curiosity. Maybe tell him some things about the world that he couldn’t piece together out of terminal entries and burned books. And he’d go out there, taking that knowledge with him. 

Couldn’t kill all of us twisted bitches, could they, Vargas thought. And here we are, inheriting the earth.


End file.
